


Kiss Me

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i hope you dont mind, magnus loves alecs lips, the man is a walking sin, this is just pure sexy fluff, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: This was another tumblr prompt requested: Magnus is obsessed with Alec's bottom lip





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but i'm working on a new fic i hope you guys will like!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IUfGfOK3z0 This is the song i listened to while writing this, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, it's soft and sweet just like malec!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one a lot and i hope you enjoy reading it as well, happy reading my darlings! <3  
> (P.s. sorry for it being a little short :( hopefully all of the lovin will make up for it)

Foreheads pressed together to take a breath, Magnus opens his eyes to take in the exasperated face of his lover.  Alec’s eyes remained closed as he tries to slow his breathing.  His mouth hangs slightly open, those beautiful, full lips wet from kissing shimmer in the reflecting light of the moon through the window.  Magnus peaks over at the time.

2 AM.

Alec had just come home from a mission.  He tried to quietly remove his gear and slide into his bed to join his sleeping lover, but Magnus can’t sleep until he knows Alec is home safe.  As soon as Alec leaned one knee on the bed to pull back the covers, Magnus turned around and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a searing kiss that surprised Alec.  Breathless, Magnus made a noise of protest when Alec leaned back long enough to swiftly pull his shirt over his head before crashing into Magnus’ lips again.

Magnus leaned back, pulling Alec on top of him.  Alec hovers on his hands, with a soft smile to his boyfriend, he dips his head to kiss Magnus’ neck slowly.  Tongue swiping over ever so gently and teasing, Magnus releases a long breath, closes his eyes and turns his head to give Alec more room to work.  Alec hums in delight and places open mouth kisses over to his adams apple.

Alec does this glorious thing with his mouth where he searches for the right spot and waits for Magnus to release a soft moan, then he leans back to give him a devilish grin that Magnus’ body gladly reacts to.  He then opens his mouth slightly and slowly dips his head to the spot, stopping just enough to skim his nose slightly over it, his breath bringing a chill to Magnus’ skin.  Then he drags his lips over it, driving Magnus mad with want and need.  Body still hovering so as not to touch chest to chest or groin to groin, his tongue pokes out and he licks a swipe ever so slowly along his neck up to his ear.  With a nibble to his ear, Magnus tightens his hold on Alec’s waist and slides his hands to press against his ass, begging him to lay on top so he can feel if he was as aroused as Magnus.

Alec chuckles and his hot breath hits against his cheek.  “Impatient much?” he asks gently, so as not to disrupt the soft quiet of the room.

Magnus releases a shaky breath.  “Yes,” he whispers.

Usually Magnus has a snarky remark or the ever so clever comeback of ‘ _You’re_ impatient,’ but there was none of that tonight.  Magnus wanted Alec, he wanted to show him how much he loved him and kiss every inch of this glorious man’s body.  Alec closed his eyes and hid his smirk in Magnus’ neck.  He spreads Magnus’ legs so he can settle in between his legs but remains hovering over him to the best of his ability in tight jeans.

Alec leans back to look into his lover’s eyes whose shine right back with nothing but lust and love.  “I love you so much,” Alec whispers into the quiet.  Magnus didn’t have time to respond before Alec begins to kiss him, slowly opening his mouth to allow his tongue to slide in.  When Alec goes in for another kiss, he licks Magnus’ lips and slides his tongue in at the same time he ruts his hips against Magnus’. 

They both release a moan of pleasure, taking into account the other man’s _pleasure_ as well.  Magnus can’t take it anymore.  He wraps his arms around Alec’s torso and flips them over without breaking the kiss.  Alec releases a breathless laugh against his lips at his eagerness, and Magnus falls for him all over again.

Magnus becomes insatiable with Alec’s lips, so he takes his time, focusing on the top before moving down to his sinful bottom lip.  Alec moans and rings a hand through his lover’s hair while the other slides down his muscular back.  Sucking gently on his bottom lip, Magnus slides his hands down the hair on Alec’s chest, his chiseled abs and down to palm at his erection.  Alec groans and pumps his hips into Magnus’ hand, tightening his hand in his hair. 

Magnus leans back to lean his forehead against Alec’s and bites his lip to hold back his grin.  Alec’s eyes remain close, the sound of their uneven breaths fill the room and Magnus can’t help but feel like this is what it is, this was right, perfect, this was falling in love every day with this beautiful man.  These kisses, the teasing, the laughing, it was everything and more. 

He leans down to hover above Alec’s lips.  “I love you too,” he whispers against them before returning to a slow kiss that soon grew rushed with want. 

Magnus bites at Alec’s bottom lip gently and pulls on it enough to pull a sinful moan from Alec’s lips.  They both pull at the others clothes in a frenzied manner and laugh when they stumble to take off Alec’s tight pants and the fact that Magnus will forever go commando in bed. 

They sigh each other’s names into the night, every caress was gentle but still held passion, every kiss and nip was met equally and always with a breathless laugh or moan.  And when they finally fell back onto the bed to catch their breath, Magnus went willingly when Alec pulled him against his chest for one last sinful kiss.  His lips showed evidence of their rushed kisses, but Magnus took his time with this one, turning soft and sweet again, always for Alec. 

The lovers fell asleep right away with whispered _I love yous_.  Their love grew with every gentle hold, every hair astray poking this way and that, holding onto each other tightly with their arms and legs and gentle smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meh?  
> Apparently I don't know how to not write fluff and it's becoming a problem...  
> But i love writing it! If you have a fluffy malec prompt you are DYING to read or get out in the world, message me on my tumblr: nanf1c  
> Have a beautiful day my lovely readers, comments and kudos give me the energy to write more <3


End file.
